Jordan Wentworth
Jordan Wentworth was an incoming Freshman in season 9. Very little is known about Jordan other than he is the son of Cutter Wentworth and Kristine Karr, (The women who pretended to be Aubrey Wentworth). Jordan is shown to have a gothic style and on his first day of school was called "emo-boy" by Gabe McBain who made enemies with Jordan pretty fast. he is friends with Jasey McBain and Ciara Giambetti. Jordan is portrayed by Canadian actor Munro Chambers. Early Life Very little is known about Jordan's early life other than he is the son of Cutter Wentworth and Kristine Karr, two people who tried to pull off a con in Llanview against Joey Buchanan. He grew up in Baltimore, Maryland before relocating to Port Charles when he started high school. In The Series 'Season 9' 9.05 Prepare Your Weapon Jordan makes his first appearance walking into school on the first day of his freshman year. He is walking into school when Gabe McBain shoves him out of the way, calling him "emo-boy." Jordan just ignores him and goes about his day. He is seen in class with Gabe, Jasey McBain, Josh Hunter and Ciara Giambetti. During lunch, Gabe tries to antagonize Jordan but Jordan shows no reaction. Jordan also witnesses Gabe boss Jasey around. 9.07 Don't Tell Me Jordan is seen in class and later talking to Jasey McBain, who apologizes for her cousin's behavior, Jordan realizes that by cousin, she means Gabe and tells her not to worry about it, it isn't bothering him. Jasey later sits with him at lunch along with Ciara Giambetti. 9.10 On My Own Blake watches as Josh tries to flirt with Jasey, making her uncomfortable. Later in the day, he sees it again and Jasey tells him to leave her alone. When Josh doesn't, Jordan tells him he needs to listen to her when she tells him he isn't interested. 9.16 Found A Way Jordan hangs out with both Jasey and Ciara in class and at lunch. Season 10 10.07 Let Love Bleed Red Jordan is with both Ciara and Jasey when they get a mass text to go to the gossip site. He is shocked to see it is about Ciara having a pregnancy scare. He and Jasey try to keep her calm and get her out of the hallway as she appears to be having a panic attack. They duck into an empty classroom not being used and Jasey helps get Ciara's breathing under control. Jordan doesn't say anything about the story as he asks if Ciara wants to get out there for the day. Ciara agrees and Jordan and Jasey try to think of a way to get out of there when Ciara's phone rings. The caller ID says Zack and Jasey answers it telling Zack where they are. A few minutes later Zack walks in and he takes Ciara home and thanks Jasey or Jordan. The pair go back into the hallway and Jasey thanks Jordan for not asking for details. Jordan tells her it's none of his business, if Ciara wanted him to know, she would have told him. The next day, Ciara stays home and Zack asks Jasey and Jordan who all knew before. Jasey tells Zack Ciara only told her when Josh was bothering her. She didn't tell anyone else, Jordan didn't even know. 10.09 My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark Ciara is back in school and Jordan continues to not ask about what happened and talk about pretty much everything else. Ciara is thankful. 10.14 Cast The First Stone Jordan gets a text with another link. He deletes it, not wanting to get into the drama of whatever has been posted. He continues to go about his day until Jasey asks if he saw the new story. Jordan tells her he isn't into the whole drama thing. Jasey tells him he may want to see this one. She then brings it up on her phone and shows him. Jordan looks at it and sees it's a post about him being a cutter. He laughs and gives Jasey her phone back saying that whoever runs the site is really reaching, dark clothes doesn't mean depressed and also doesn't mean cutter. He notices Jasey seems uncomfortable about the story so he drops the subject and asks about how her essay for the book Night went. The two then discuss Elie Wiesel's book as they go to lunch, only for Gabe to approach and make cutter jokes about Jordan. Jordan ignores him and goes about lunch while Jasey tells Gabe to stop. 10.16 Days Are Numbered Ciara seems relieved that all the focus is now on Josh's Raw. Real. post instead of hers. Jordan continues to ignore the people making jokes, mostly Gabe and Jasey keeps telling Gabe to stop. Jordan tells her she doesn't need to do that, it isn't bothering him. 10.20 No News Is Good News As both Gabe and Josh continue to the cutter jokes, Jasey asks Jordan how it's not bothering him. Jordan tells her that he knows what's true and what's not and that's all that matters. Gabe continues to taunt Jordan with cutter jokes despite him ignoring him. At lunch, Jordan sits with Jasey and Ciara like normal when Gabe comes by and makes the joke "emo's are so predictable. eat, cut, sleep repeat." Jasey is visibly shaken by the joke while Ciara asks him how long it took him to come up with it. Gabe walks away and Jasey excuses herself to use the bathroom. Jordan asks Ciara if Jasey is okay and Ciara tells him that Jasey has been a little off the past few days but she figured maybe it was her time of the month or something like that. When Jasey is gone for more than five minutes, Jordan goes to see if she is okay. He knocks on the doors to the girls room and asks if Jasey is in there. When there is no response, he says he is coming in. Jordan opens the door and sees Jasey but the sink trying to get her arm to stop bleeding and a bloody razor blade on the counter. Season 11 11.01 To Live and To Lose Jasey is avoiding Jordan but he is being persistent on trying to talk to her. The next day, he pulls her into an empty classroom and tells her that they are going to talk. Jasey tells him there is nothing to talk about, playing dumb about him walking in on her hurting herself. Jordan grabs her arm and rolls up her sleeve before she can even react. She shoves him away and tells him to back off before storming out of the room. Jordan follows and sees she ran into Ciara and Jasey told her she isn't feeling well and heading home. Jordan tells Ciara to go to class and he will walk Jasey home. Jordan walks with Jasey out of the school and tells her they need to talk and he isn't taking no for an answer. Jasey is angry and Jordan tells her he is doing this because he cares about her. Jasey laughs and tells him no one cares about her. Jordan tells her it's the truth and she shouldn't be hurting herself. After a few moments, Jasey is able to calm down and explains that in her earliest memories she never found joy in anything and later was diagnosed with Major Depressive Disorder. For most of her life she has been in and out of doctors offices and from ages eleven to fourteen, she spent most of her time in psychiatric hospitals. She has gotten good at faking being better. She also tells him that her parents and brother act like it's her fault she feels this way. Jasey vents and Jordan listens. She begs him not to anyone, Jordan tells her he won't as long as she tries to stop and when she feels like doing it, call him instead. Jasey agrees. 11.02 Light Me Up It's the last day of school and Jordan meets up with Ciara and Jasey and they talk about summer plans. Ciara talks about her brother Zack's band and how close they are to finishing their album. Ciara departs from the group to go to her next class, leaving just Jordan and Jasey when Gabe shows up. Gabe continues to make jokes to Jordan and Jordan just ignores him. It isn't until Gabe insults Jasey and calling her an "emo-freak" and accuses her of being Jordan's "freak" girlfriend. Jordan then tells Gabe to back off. When Gabe doesn't nd continues the taunting, Jordan punches him in the face, successfully breaking his nose. The three are taken to the principal's office where he tells them that since it's the last day of the school year, he can't do much but call Jordan and Gabe's parents and give them a warning that whatever problem they have it better be settled by the beginning of the next school year. As the three leave the principals office, Gabe warns Jordan he won't get away with this. 11.06 Say Goodbye Jordan meets up with Jasey and Ciara and Jasey explains she was grounded because of what happened. Jordan apologizes for being part of it but Jasey tells him it isn't his fault. The three go to Kelly's and try to enjoy the day, After a while they head to the park where they notice Josh and Gabe are following them. Ciara is visibly uneasy seeing Josh so Jasey and Jordan offer to go somewhere else. Ciara tells them she is fine. Josh and Gabe approach them and Gabe tries to goad Jordan into fighting and Jasey steps in, making a comment about his broken nose and that he needs to get a life. She is once again accused of having a crush on Jordan by Gabe. Ciara de-escalates the situation by saying they should go back to her place and hang. The three leave but Gabe continues to taunt them. When they get to Ciara's house, Jasey asks where Zack is and she tells them in is in NYC and will be for a while longer while they finish up the album and stuff and is likely crashing on Madi's couch. Jordan asks about the album and Ciara tells them that from what she's heard, it's going to be a really good hard rock album. As soon as they have a finished product sample, he will send her a copy. 11.10 Stand Amid The Roar Jordan gets a text from Jasey asking him and Ciara to meet him at the park. Ciara responds saying she can't, she is on her way to NYC for Zack's bands album release party. Jordan tells her he will be there in ten minutes and meets her there. Jasey tells him that her mom went through her CD collection, getting rid of anything that had a dark image and replaced them with Taylor Swift, Katy Perry, One Direction and Justin Bieber CDs. She talks about how she keeps trying these things she reads on some "hippies" blog about treating depression. listens as she continues to vent and tells her the best course of action may be to just tell her mom how she is making her feel and that it is not helping. The pair hangs out for a while longer before parting and going home. Season 12 12.04 Life Goes On Jordan returns to school with Ciara and Jasey. Jasey asks him how Baltimore was and Jordan tells her it was okay but none of his old friends wanted to hang out. He also says he is hoping this year goes better after the Gabe thing last year. 12.07 Love Hate Fear Jordan talks with Ciara and Jasey about how it appears that Josh and Gabe have a new target with Aaron Hunter. 12.11 The Carpal Tunnel of Love Jordan goes to school and notices Jasey is absent, he asks Ciara where she is and she tells him Jasey wasn't feeling well. He is later pulled out of class and questioned by Detective Dante Falconeri and informed Jasey is missing and asked if he knows where she is. Jordan tells him he hasn't spoken to her since the day before and has no idea. Jordan confronts Ciara at lunch where she tells him that Jasey had a huge fight with her mom and is crashing at her place. After school, Jordan and Ciara go to Ciara's house and Jordan tells them that this is a bad idea and since her dad is the police commissioner, the whole things could blow up in their faces. Jasey tells him that if she goes home, her parents will send her back to the psychiatric hospital and she can't go back there. Everyone is an overmedicated walking zombie. She would rather die then go back. 12.12 Downfall of Us All Jordan recieves a text from Ciara that Jasey is returning home. Season 13 13.07 You, The Room & The Devil On Your Shoulder 13.09 There'll Come a Day 13.11 Diamonds Aren't Forever Trivia Quotes "I know what's true and not, that's all that matters." (Jordan to Jasey about Raw and Real post) Category:Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Current Category:Main Category:Original Character